From My Biggest Mistake Came My Greatest Miracle
by arabella91
Summary: Hermione attempts to pick up the pieces after the war. When things finally start to come together an old acquaintence decides to show up.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The war had been over for a few years now. The scars have healed, the pain subsided, but the memories will forever remain. Ron and I had decided long ago that we were better off as friends rather than lovers. He eventually moved on and met a nice American girl whom he married. Isabel I think her name was. Harry married Ginny and they have a one year child named James. Everyone me has picked up the pieces of their broken hearts. Everyone… but me.

I did not want to work in the Ministry, be a Healer, or something just as cliché. Most people expected for me take over the world, what with being a "Know-It-All" and the "Brightest Witch to grace the Wizarding World in ages." Regardless to say, I do not care what people expect from me anymore. Not after what happened. I work in a small bookshop in Diagon Alley. I bought it from the previous owner and it has truly been pleasure to do something so simple everyday. After years of fighting and researching, I find working in my bookstore refreshing. I have loyal customers who enjoy books just as much as I do. The days become easier to live and hope for a brighter future is not so unlikely. That is, until he showed up.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think so far. I appreciate constructive criticism!

-Arabella91


	2. Surpirse Surprise

Surprise Surprise

Hermione smacked her alarm clock effectively shutting it off. 6:30 blinked red on the screen. It was another day of work and while it was relaxing, things were beginning to become mundane. The excitement was gone and a routine quickly took the place of the spontaneity that was her past life.

Sighing, she ripped off the covers and padded into her bathroom. Glancing into the mirror, Hermione was not surprised to find her hair a tangled, nest like mess. Her skin was dry and ashy, dark circles beneath her eyes hinted at lack of sleep.

"Well, it is safe to say at this rate I'll die an old spinster," she bit out.

Quickly looking down she began her morning routine as Crookshanks flounced up to her. Hermione bent down and ran her hand along Crooks' back. A slight purring filled the void of silence in the room.

"We seem to be the perfect match, Crooks. Our hair is almost identical!" Hermione huffed.

Crookshanks, the ever emotional and passionate Kneazle took offense and with a swipe of his paw left just as fast as he had come.

"Someone is not in a good mood today." she murmured.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was a self proclaimed God. He not only escaped persecution after war, but he built an empire salvaging the Malfoy name. Malfoy Incorporate had been going down the tubes due his father's lack of attention to the family business. He was other wise occupied. Dark Lords and Death Eaters and all that non-sense. Draco was almost dragged through the mud as well. If it wasn't for Snape, there would be no Malfoys. Draco was forever in his debt. So, as payment he wanted to do something worthwhile with his fortune and his life. He brought the company back from the brink of death and devoted his time to aiding the Wizarding World not destroying it.

Malfoy Inc. dabbled in many fields of magic. They made top of the line brooms and a potions lab was dedicated for research. Common potions were also made for the public to purchase. Charities were set up for the victims and families of the war. Scholarships were offered to students who wished to continue their education at university, but could not afford it. Malfoy Inc. annually donates money to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry as well as St. Mungos. The company was even the sponsor for the most recent Quidditch World Cup.

Yes, Malfoy was riding high on life. He had just about everything. Money, power, fame, a successful business, and a damn good sex life, but even with all of those things he had no one to share it with. His parents were dead and he was the last of his family. A family. That is what he wanted above all things.

"Mr. Malfoy, there is a Blaise Zabini on line one," Mary, Draco's secretary squeaked.

"Thank you, Mary. Can you please bring in the figures the accountant drop off within the hour?" Draco drawled.

"Oh, of course Sir!" Mary exclaimed.

She quickly exited as Draco picked up the phone to receive his call.

"You will never guess who I ran into the other day," Zabini said, "one Ms. Hermione Granger working in a quaint little book shop in Diagon Alley."

"Hello to you too old friend, you seem to be quite the gossiper lately. Granger, you say. Why am I not surprised that you found her in a bookstore. Nose still buried in the books." Draco replied.

"Oh, she was in the store, but her nose was most definitely not in a book. She was working. It seems to me that that is her job. How ironic that brightest witch of our age is working as a cashier in a bookshop, and you the evil Draco Malfoy is the CEO of your own successful company. It seems the roles are reversed." Blaise drawled.

"You expected me to work in a bookstore!?" Draco laughed.

"No, no, but if things were as they should be, you would only be able to find work at a bookstore and Granger would be the CEO of her own company. Funny how things worked out." Blaise explained.

"I highly doubt Granger could only find work in a bookstore," deadpanned Malfoy.

"Why don't you visit an old acquaintance, Draco and see for yourself. I, for one, am interested to hear all about that little meeting. The tension and animosity. Do you still harbor that passionate hate for her?" Blaise questioned.

Spinning around in his chair, Draco looked out the window as he responded, "I hated the idea of Granger, never her. She saved my life during the war. She testified at my trial in favor of me. I owe her my life. I haven't seen her in years, yet she has been right underneath my nose the entire time. I wonder what she looks like?"

"Are you talking to me, or are you fantasying about your beloved Granger. I'll tell you what she looks like… **hell**. She hasn't changed a bit. Her hair is the same bushy mess and she is as thin as a rail. I swear, one strong gust of wind and she'll snap in half. She looks half dead is what she looks like. The years have not been kind," sighed Blaise.

"Hmm, perhaps I will pay a visit. You've got my interest pique. Where is this store," inquired Draco.

" Just adjacent to the Leaky Cauldron. You can't miss it," quipped Blaise, "Don't forget call and give all the details."

"My, you may be worse than Pansy." Draco said.

With a roll of his eyes he hung up the phone. Tomorrow was going to be fun. A knocked sound at the door and Mary peeked in with the requested file in her hand. Time to get down to business.

A/N: This chapter is really just an intro. Tell me what you think!! Response has been great so far!!

-Arabella91


End file.
